


Everybody?

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: Everyone regresses at the same time.It's absolutely adorable!
Series: Precious Little Moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Everybody?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoongieMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/gifts).



> A wonderfully adorable request from JoongieMuffin.

ATEEZ finally had a day off after a long month of promotions for their newest release. They had a full day were managers had promised not to contact them and they were excited. All eight of the members are littles, as caregivers for each other when they aren’t little. Usually when the boys have a day off they’ll choose who gets to be little, but this time they decided to try something different.

They decided to left it up to chance, which was probably a bad idea in hindsight. They agreed that whoever wakes up little can stay little and whoever wakes up big would take care of them. All the boys go to bed, silently making bets as to who will be little in the morning.

The morning comes and Minnie is the first to awaken. He’s little and he can’t wait to play with his brothers. He gets out of bed quickly, tottering over to Jongho’s bed. He shakes the boy awake who looks up at him confused.

“Jongie ‘wake?” Minnie asks and Jongie nods. “Jongie little?”

Jongie hums and smiles at Minnie, “How olds Minnie today?”

“Fwee!” Minnie exclaims, showing three fingers to Jongie.

“Well Jongie’s feeling seben, so Jongie’s hyungie today!” Jongie sits up, getting excited at the prospect of having Minnie call him hyungie.

“Okay Jongie!” Minnie pulls the other out of bed and the two get themselves dressed. Meanwhile, in Wooyoung and Yeosang’s room;

“Sangieeeeeeee! Sangie wake uuuuup!” Woowie whines, patting the boy over the covers. Woowie is about 6 today and has a very cheeky brain when he’s little. Sangie whines and looks over at Woowie, his eyes sparkling with tears. Woowie gasps, realising the boy is little and he almost made him cry.

“No Sangie don’t cry! Woowie didn’t mean to make Sangie cry!” Woowie pulls Sangie into a hug. Sangie grips to Woowie and giggles. 

“Sangie happy!” Woowie laughs, pulling away from Sangie. “Is Sangie baby?” 

Sangie doesn’t respond, just looks up at Woowie with questioning eyes. 

“Sangie’s a baby!” Woowie exclaims, “Woowie’s feeling bigger than Sangie today, so Woowie get Sangie ready!”

Woowie first grabs a pacifier out of the bedside drawer and puts it in Sangie’s mouth. He then goes to the wardrobe and gets a pink bunny onesie and diaper for Sangie as well as some cute yellow shorts and a baby blue shirt for himself. He places all the clothes on the bed next to Sangie and works on getting the baby dressed, having helped caregiving members dress babies many times before. They all knew how to care for each other in little space.

Woowie had just finished doing up the zip for Sangie’s onesie when he hears a knock at the door. He opens it to find Sannie and Yunnie already dressed in little clothes. Sannie looks over at Sangie on the bed, clearly in baby space and dressed.

“Wooyoungie big?” Sannie asks, slightly hopeful.

“Nuh uh. Woowie help Sangie because Woowie good brother.” Woowie puts up six fingers, ”Woowie this many!”

Yunnie gasps putting up four fingers, “Yunnie an’ Sannie twins today”

“Woowie your hyungie today then!” Woowie exclaims. Sannie pouts.

“But Woowie not big!” 

“Hmph!” Woowie huffs and turns back to Sangie and grabs his little clothes, “Woowie gonna get dressed so go find a big person.”

Sannie and Yunnie look at each other and shrug, closing the door and turning to look at the other two doors that they haven’t checked. As they are discussing which door to check, Jongho and Mingi’s door opens. Both are clearly in little clothes, just like Sannie and Yunnie.

“Both little?” Jongie asks. Sannie and Yunnie nod.

“Woowie and Sangie too.” Yunnie tells them.

“Yunnie and Sannie fou’, Sangie baby and Woowie this many.” Sannie puts up six fingers. Jongie nods.

“Minnie is fwee and Jongie is seben!” Minnie exclaims excitedly.

“Maybe Hwa and Joong are big?” Jongho looks slightly concerned, pointing towards said boys’ door, “We need someone big.”

The others nod and they all move towards the door. Both the eldest are asleep when they open the door. Jongie motions for the younger littles to stay at the door and he moves into the room.

Jongie goes over to Seonghwa’s bed first, lightly shaking the eldest, “Hwa-hyung?”

Seonghwa wakes pretty quickly looking up at Jongie.

“Hyungie?” Jongie asks. Hwa instantly bursts into tears, his baby wails filling the room. “Oh.”

Jongie tries to shush the baby before he wakes up Hongjoong but it’s no use. A second set of wails fill the room, coming from Joong’s bed. Jongie moves to help the other little but Woowie gets there first, having put Sangie down at the door with the other littles. 

The two mentally eldest littles manage to calm down the two babies pretty quickly and all of the littles, minus the babies, work together to get the babies dressed for the day. Once everyone is ready they all head into the lounge, Jongie carrying Hwa, Woowie carrying Joong and Yunnie carrying Sangie.

“What now?” Woowie asks Jongie, looking around the lounge. The three babies had been placed on the couch and were cuddled up to each other, in their own world. The older littles stood in the middle of the room, trying to figure out how they were going to take care of themselves with no caregiver.

“Anyone able to be big?” Jongie asks the assembled group of littles. Everyone shakes their head, not petulantly but frustratedly. They’d all tried to pull themselves out of little space multiple times since the last two had woken up little, with no luck.

“What we do, Jongie?” Yunnie asks. Jongie sighs, having been appointed leader since he was in the largest headspace.

“We make brekky.” Jongie announces.

“But littles aren’t allowed to touch the stove.” Woowie states, startled.

“We eat cereal. We’re allowed cereal.” Jongie offers. The rest of the littles pout, they only eat cereal when caregivers are too tired to cook. 

“But we can eat in the lounge room with the TV because no caregivers to say no.” Woowie offers. They all cheer, the babies on the couch cheering too even if they don’t know what’s going on, just happy to see others happy, making everyone else laugh. 

The littles work together to get cereal into the lounge and onto the coffee table. Jongie and Sannie make three warm milk bottles for the babies and everyone settles in the lounge. Woowie turns on a kids cartoon and they all play along, responding to the TV together.

Not much clean up happens. They put the cereal and milk back in their respective places and dump the dishes in the sink for their big selves to clean later. 

They end up watching TV for a few hours. At some point Woowie gets the cookie jar and they all splurge on way too many cookies. They all fall asleep on the floor and various couches around two o’clock, resting for a couple hours.

Yunho is the first to wake up after their impromptu nap time. He wakes up big with clear memories of everything that they had gotten up to little. He laughs seeing Wooyoung with the cookie jar still in his lap, hand poised as if he was taking another cookie.

He cleans up the mess left from the morning’s shenanigans, only after taking a couple pictures of the adorable group. He cleans all the dishes and the coffee table from the mess the group had made.

No one else is awake by the time he’s done so he sits down on the end of the couch and just watches for a minute. It’s so peaceful. A random kids show playing on the TV, his members all sleeping in their various little attire. It’s rare they get a moment like this, but Yunho’s glad he got to witness it.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH this was so uwu inducing to write.
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
